


Her hand and her Heart

by MatildaSwan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Choose your own ship, Community: sanctuary_bingo, F/M, Miscarriage, Multiverse Theory, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could have been her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her hand and her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> sanctuary_bingo: AU: Family and a_writing_muse: prompt; joy.

Her father married her to a man of her choosing. He was kind, and he loved her. They wed in bliss and lived in happiness. He smiled whenever she kissed him. 

They had a child, a daughter; with curls of gold and the smile of an imp. He cared for them as she recovered; patient and adoring while she suckled their babe. He laughed when she asked for another; eyes shining with joy. They had a boy, an heir; he cried with relief, knowing his name would carry on.

She raised a daughter and a son, and she was happy. 

*

She married herself off; to a fellow scientist. She was tired of scorned whispers; he was tired of prying eyes. He respected her, viewed her as an equal; she enjoyed his ideas and his company. 

They had a child; an angel with a crown of gold. She grew taller as they grew older. She learned to speak, and announced she had no interest in her parent’s work over tea. She pouted at first; then laughed with them. She wore pants instead of skirts, and yelled when she should have whispered.

They were happy, the three of them; outcasts from society.

*

She thought he’d loved her; he said he did, and she’d believed him. He’d promised to marry her as he kissed his way under her skirts. He’d hit her when she told him; she wept as he abandoned her with an unborn child.

Her father died, and joined his wife in God’s Kingdom. 

Her best friend held her hand; false calmness plastered over his face, as hairline fractures formed under her grip. He whispered in her ears as she screamed to Heaven; they laughed as her child gasped in the doctor’s arms.

He smiled as if her daughter was his.

*

She was once betrothed. They had married; lay together as husband and wife. She had woken to an empty bed and no explanation. His family acted as if he had died; she followed suit.

His best friend came to her aid; attempted to right his friend’s betrayal. He was her friend too; he stood by her, filled the void her husband had left behind. Weeks past and whispered died out. 

She woke one morning, sheets soaked in blood. He ran for a doctor; their friend’s betrayal had been great, indeed.  
He held her as she cried; kissing away her tears.

*

She glowed as his eyes sparkled, their rings shone in the light; so new and perfect. Her stomach swelled as their child grew, until she was so big he thought she might burst. 

She yelled for him, late into the night; she said it was time. He held her hand as they waited for the midwives. They arrived and asked him to leave. 

They came out, hours later; baby in arms, snuffling and pink. They were sorry, so _very_ sorry. Complications in childbirth; they’d managed to save the baby. He had a daughter

He called her Helen as he cried.


End file.
